What does he think?
by Lynnryo
Summary: Sasuke is having an internal conflict with himself. Oneshot.


Sasuke sat on his bed, thinking. Thinking about Naruto.

'Damn it! Why do I have to think about him! About his silky blond hair… And his light blue eyes… And his beautiful body… Damn it!

'I don't think I can hide these feelings much longer… But what if he doesn't feel the same way?

Damn, damn, damn it all to hell! That godforsaken dobe just **has **to be so goddamn sexy!

'And I just **had** to be attracted to **him**?'

Sasuke was rudely jostled out of thought with a loud knock on his door.

Cursing under his breath, he made his way to the front door. Peering through the peephole, he saw someone he would never expect to be at his doorstep. Ever.

Outside stood Shikamaru, a large shopping bag in hand.

Sasuke opened the door, trying to keep his composure.

"Ehh... Sasuke-san. Kakashi-sensei wanted me to bring these up to you. Such a pain…"

Sasuke blinked and took the bag.

"Uh… Thanks." Sasuke turned and closed the door, and listened to Shikamaru leave, before eagerly checking the contents of the bag from Kakashi.

Inside was a change of clothes, his freshly sharpened kunai and shuriken, a small box labelled 'food', and a note.

Dear Sasuke-kun,

I got you some new clothes, and sharpened the items you wanted; hope you like what's in the box!

--Kakashi

Sasuke walked to his bed as he read the note.

He picked up the clothes, and held them up to see if they were his size. They fit.

Sasuke also took out the box, and inspected it for traps.

Lately Kakashi had taken to putting traps on things he gave to Sasuke. They weren't anything dangerous, but they were annoying. Annoying as in 'when you open the box, you get a face full of sneezing powder', or 'when you open the package, it starts making rude noises'. Why Kakashi pulled the pranks was beyond Sasuke's comprehension.

When he was satisfied there were no traps set for him, He opened the box.

Inside was a pack of miso-flavoured chips.

Sighing, Sasuke tossed the entire bag under his bed. He had decided to retire for the night.

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

Naruto woke up early again, excited for what he was going to do.

He hoped it would work.

Noticing how good a day it was, Naruto decided that it was going to be the perfect day.

**SasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasuke**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, groaning when he saw how late into the day it was.

Evidently he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

Literally dragging himself out of bed, Sasuke grabbed the bag, pulling from it his clothes.

He changed as fast as he could, which was not as fast as he would have wanted, and headed out the door.

Arriving a good hour after everyone else, Sasuke apologized lightly for sleeping in.

"Arrgh! Sasuke! Why'd you have to be late! Especially today!" Naruto started ranting about how a good ninja wouldn't sleep in, as everyone around him ignored the little ball of energy.

"So, Sasuke, how'd you like the present?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, "Kakashi-sensei! That was a horrible trick!"

Kakashi laughed and made them begin their training.

Soon sunset approached, when Kakashi decided to treat them all to a bowl of ramen, for a long days hard work.

When they arrived, the four sat at a booth, Kakashi next to Sakura on one side, Naruto and Sasuke on the other. Although Sasuke was slightly uncomfortable, Naruto didn't fuss, so he took it as a good sign.

Kakashi didn't order anything, but the three genins were starving.

As they ate in silence, Sasuke contemplated when he would let Naruto know what he felt. But the meal was over to quickly.

Sakura and Kakashi went there separate ways, but Naruto and Sasuke had to travel the same road for a ways.

"Uh… Sasuke-kun? Can I ask you something?" Naruto felt stupid for talking to the uchiha, but wasn't about to give up.

"You just did, dobe." Sasuke smirked, despite himself.

"Well… I wanted to know... If… If you were… you know… I mean, I don't mean it as an insult or anything, but… Are you gay?" Naruto and Sasuke had stopped walking, and stood, facing each other.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" Sasuke knew his answer would throw the blond into confusion, but oddly, it only seemed to make him want to talk some more.

"Then… Then you wouldn't mind… If I liked you?" Naruto was blushing beyond anything Sasuke had seen. And the blond dobe's question caught Sasuke off guard.

"You… wait, your… What?" Sasuke stumbled over his words aimlessly, in complete shock.

"I… I just mean that… Never mind…" Naruto was turning to leave, completely disappointed.

Sasuke caught the end of the orange jacket before he could get out of reach. Naruto looked over his shoulder in time to catch Sasuke's warm kiss.

"Of course I wouldn't mind."


End file.
